


Like a sack of potatoes

by hiyas



Series: 5 Times Malfoy Carried Hermione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, Auror Partners, Digital Art, Double Drabble, F/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: Ron runs his mouth. Again. Harry and Draco run interference before someone ends in Azkaban for his murder.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: 5 Times Malfoy Carried Hermione [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799152
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	Like a sack of potatoes

"On the rag or is that stick up your arse bothering you, 'Mione?"

"Oooooh shit," Harry Potter breathed out, as he and his fellow Junior Auror, Draco Malfoy, watched in horror as the practice duel between his best friends devolve into, well, definitely **not** practice. The stray hexes from the other mat had halted their own match earlier but Ron's last comment had stunned them all from the sheer stupidity of it. 

"I WILL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU, RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione shrieked in frustration, aiming her wand at the redhead. 

"Accio Granger's wand," Malfoy hastily casted before Hermione got to say another word, and Harry stepped in between of her and Ron. 

"Hermione, he didn't mean that," he tried to placate the raging witch being held back by Malfoy from physically assaulting Ron. 

"YOU UNMITIGATED DISASTER OF A WIZARD--MALFOY, PUT ME DOWN! I STILL NEED TO KICK RONALD'S ARSE!" she shouted as Malfoy bodily carried her out of the room. 

"I'm just making sure my partner doesn't end up in Azkaban," he replied calmly. 

He strode across the bullpen with her slung on his shoulder and sputtering at the indignity, much to the amusement of the more seasoned Aurors around.


End file.
